


Tracking (It's Hopeless)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [39]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: The CCG has been trying to microchip Haise but he keeps getting it lost or destroyed during big missions.





	Tracking (It's Hopeless)

Originally, the CCG planned to release Haise into the world with not only a handler, but also a tracking device. They thought it was important to know where he was at all times. Later events would prove this true, so it’s a pity they could never get the idea to work out. 

* * *

The first tracker was an ankle bracelet. It was clunky and didn’t fit under the tailored suit Arima bought his…  
  
‘Son’.   
  
It got IXAed off. 

* * *

The second attempt was a much smaller more nicely fitted ankle bracelet. It could’ve passed for jewelry. It was terribly expensive, elegant, and could be concealed under Haise’s suit pants.   
  
Really, there weren’t any problems with it.   
  
However, the resulting fashion trend amongst fellow CCG officers quickly became an issue. Unlike Haise’s personally fitted ankle ID, other officers got looser chains.   
  
Chains that snagged on everything.   
  
For the safety of their workers, the CCG had to try another tactic ( _they banned the chains_ ). 

* * *

Since visible methods weren’t working, they tried something a little more subtle. A GPS locator on Haise’s phone should be just fine.   
  
…  
  
He loaned it to an old lady.   
  
She stole it.   
  
When they replaced Haise’s phone, he kept letting people borrow it. Eventually, Saiko downloaded a bunch of games. Specifically, she downloaded region-locked games.   
  
She broke the GPS function to play them. 

* * *

Exasperated but willing to persevere, the CCG tried one last effort.   
  
Microchips.   
  
Haise couldn’t give them away, nobody could see them, and they couldn’t get broken easily. Everything would be fine. However, they failed to account for one thing.   
  
Investigator Haise Sasaki gets stabbed a lot.   
  
Microchip in the hand? Too bad, it got lopped off.   
  
Microchip in the abdomen? He got run through.   
  
Microchip in the back of the neck? Owl strangled him so hard it broke.   
  
Microchip in cheek? Stabbed again.   
  
For the sake of their funds and their ability to not strangle Haise themselves, the CCG gave up on their tracking plan. 


End file.
